


A cruel game of fate

by YoonMinIsReal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, ChanBaek - Freeform, Death, First try at fan fiction, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinIsReal/pseuds/YoonMinIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris was abandoned with no home or family. After a while he began to make friends with some of the local children, one of these friends was called Tao. He wanted to live a normal life with Tao and his friends but that would all change one day. On that day he would have to fight for those he loves.</p>
<p>But will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cruel game of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad, it's really cringy and is hopefully going to get better :)

I thought the world was beautiful, I thought that they really cared, I thought I would have a future. I was wrong.

My name is Kris, I'd always wanted to know the truth about the past and my family. I was brought here at a young age, I'd never known life outside of these walls and based on what they say, I would never want to. Most people here have life planned out for them from birth, grow up, get a job, marry and have kids. I didn't, I was 4 when I first arrived, homeless and parent-less, I was no one, I don't even know where I'm from originally. My life was good, I had friends; they were Kai, Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, D.O (or Kyungsoo) and Tao, Tao is my closest friend whom I met when I first arrived. I also had a loving and caring family who gave me a new life, I loved them so dearly. I thought that they loved me too. Then, one day, it happened.  
I woke up to a loud scream downstairs. Running down the stairs, I felt someone grab my shoulder and stab me in the neck with some type of needle. Then it all went dark. When I did finally wake, the light I was welcomed by was blinding. I heard murmuring beside me, instinctively I tried to turn my head. When I did, it felt like someone had just stabbed me with a thousand needles. I yelled out in pain, regretting my actions.  
"Hey, you okay?" I knew that voice, I knew it!

"Tao?" It must be Tao, who else?

"Wait, Kris?" It was Tao! Wait, if Tao is here too then maybe there are others.

"Why are we here?" I asked as if he knew, I mean I was kidnapped and brought to God knows where by God knows who.

"I wish I knew, sadly I just woke up here." We laid there for a few hours before something happened.

We just laid in silence until someone came, this someone was dressed in your typical doctor get up,from this I deducted we were in some form of medical building, possibly used for research. He was a tall man who seemed oddly familiar, sadly when I would recognise him it would be to late. He grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a needle, injecting me with a strange liquid that burnt. The pain was unbearable.Then he went to Tao. I can never un-hear those screams, the pain he felt all for this stupid game. Not long after, the man departed and left us in deafening silence. Then I heard more screaming.

The experience was traumatizing, listening to your friends being tested on by kidnappers. I wish I could've gone back and warned them all that this would happen, now it's too late. I'm sorry, please forgive me, this is all my fault.

After the injection I began to notice changes, almost like that liquid was changing me and my body. That was impossible, right? Once again, I was fated to be proved wrong. A new doctor came into the room and set us free from the bounds keeping us down, I went to punch him but a sharp shock on my arm stopped me. I was being treated like a dog. We were led into a larger room where there were 7 other people, I recognised them immediately. I wanted to go and hug them but the doctor in front of me and Tao prevented us from doing so. We were told that we would each be taken and tested separately to see if the 'serum' was working yet. Was that the strange liquid? If it was, what was its purpose? I was soon to find out.

When it was my turn to be tested I was taken to a completely empty room, all that was there was a hole that led to a new room. With no warning, they pushed me to the hole and I fell. I felt so much fear as I plummeted towards the ground, I saw the ground drawing ever closer. I closed my eyes and waited for the crash but it never came, when I opened my eyes I screamed. I was hovering 10ft off the ground! How?! I looked back and saw the doctors looking at me with creepy smiles, I had known they were up to no good the moment I met them. A tough, strong man grabbed me and dragged me back to the main room where the others were sat quietly, fearing what was yet to come.  
We thought it would be over soon, then they came. Earlier I mentioned my family, that I loved them and that I thought they loved me. One things for sure, after what they did, I would rather die than have to call them family again. When the doctors came into our room, they were accompanied by 18 familiar faces. My parents, my parents brought me here! My sister was in on this? She loved me, looked out for me and made me feel welcome! How could they do this? I could see the looks of betrayal on my friends faces, they were all horrified. I saw Tao shaking, tears threatening to burst through. I instantly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, watching as it finally became to much for him. I comforted him and glared at his parents, they just stood there as if this was a perfectly normal thing for a family to do to their 14 year old kid. Apparently for these people, it was.  
No one cared to explain this for us, why we where here or why we now had these crazy powers. As far as powers go, I know we all have them because, based on my test, we would be dead if we didn't. I only know my power so far and I don't want to imagine the other's tests. If mine was anything to go by, then they surely faced almost certain death. Our 'parents' stood there, almost waiting for something to happen. It was as if this fate had been decided for us because we had no ideas for the future, we just cared about the present. Sadly, we can never plan our future now that it had been stolen from us. I wish I could have known this was what lied in store for me, I wish I could have protected the ones I love, Tao I am so sorry. I am the cause of all this. My real family, the one that abandoned me, they did this, they cursed me and my friends. They are the dictators of this cruel game.

After a while our 'parents' took each of us away to separate rooms, in order to 'prepare us' for what was about to happen. While Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol went without hesitation, most likely out of fear, myself, Kai, D.O, Sehun and Tao refused. This was not a smart move. We were grabbed and quite literally dragged away, Tao went to kick his father when Kai grabbed his and my arms. As he did I felt a rush of cold air and suddenly we were outside, past the walls that were designed to keep us safe.

“I'll be back, I need to find the others.” He informed us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Again, sorry that is is so bad, please don't hate me. I have never written a fan fic before.


End file.
